


they're dumb and in love

by Shreba



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Bi-der gang, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shreba/pseuds/Shreba
Summary: Even with the entire spider gang helping Miles, (MCU) Peter is pretty oblivious to the flirting attempts made on him.





	they're dumb and in love

Miles hadn’t really been confident in the idea that he was bisexual. Not that he thought it was weird, it’s just he wasn’t a hundred percent sure that he was, in fact, bisexual. He was fourteen, for crying out loud, he had no idea. He knew lots of kids his age were confident in their sexuality, and he was glad for them, but he sure wasn’t confident.  
That is, he wasn’t confident until he met Peter Parker.  
Well, not the first Peter Parker- certainly not the second either, that would be weird. The third Peter Parker. Spiderman. The Avenger. Miles had thought Peter was cute, but as soon as he had started singing “All Around Me are Familiar Faces”, (otherwise known as “The People I See are Recognizable”), Miles had instantly fallen in love.   
It was the moment all of the Spider people had met. Avenger Peter had swung into the secret spider lab not long after Miles, Gwen, and Peter B. had been introduced to Peni, Porker and Noir. Aunt May had guided him down, and the first thing he did was start singing.   
Miles might have had a crush on Gwen for a little bit, but he was pretty sure he already loved Peter A.   
Of course, with the supercollider tearing his world a part and Kingpin bent on destruction, Miles hadn’t had time to figure that all out. He was too busy learning how to be his own Spiderman. With everyone’s words spinning around his head, including Peter A.’s “You can’t be anyone else, you just have to be you”, Miles had found his way, saved the other spiders, and stopped the supercollider with the thought that he would never see any of them ever again. He missed them heavily, despite only knowing them for a couple of days, but there wasn’t anything he could do.  
Until Gwen popped up above his head, glancing at him from a portal.   
It had become common for all of the spiders to hang out together now. Each of them had their goober that allowed them access to each other’s universe. They had to have permission from the spider of that universe, however, to make sure that they didn’t teleport in the middle of something important to the other spider. With that in mind, Peni had also holograms into the goobers, as well as calling and texting into their phones. As well as giving Noir a new phone, all of their technology was upgraded as Peni had messed with it.   
With the goobers, the spiders had explored everyone’s universe- all except for Peter A.’s, that is. While Peni’s universe was high tech, Peni was not being constantly watched like Peter A. was. Peter A. had told them about Mr. Stark, and the grilling he had given him after he had disappeared for a few days. While Peni could cover his tracks while he was in different dimensions, she could not cover for all of them while they were with Peter A. in his dimension.  
They had recommended just telling Mr. Stark if he already knew about Peter A. being Spiderman, but it was quickly shot down when they first asked, as Peter was having a huge fight with Mr. Stark about the incident in the first place and had refused to tell him where he had been. Apparently Mr. Stark had been very angry with Peter for disappearing, and Peter decided to keep it a secret. They had made up at this point, but he was too embarrassed to take back his word- plus, he kind of liked having the spider people to himself, Peter had said.  
Miles couldn’t stop thinking about how Peter A. had looked at him when he had said that.   
It was with that train of thought that he tried to figure out how to flirt with Peter A.- and eventually ask him out. A couple of months had passed since the supercollider incident, and he was now familiar with his schedule of being Spiderman, and was also 100% sure of his crush now. He was just stuck at how to get past that stage. Which, of course, is when the rest of the gang decided to help him out. 

“...and before I could think, Bracken swung his fist at me- I slid behind him, slamming him into the desk. Upon further interview, I learned that it was all Bracken, framing Marcella for the whole thing.”  
“You’re kidding!” Peter A. exclaimed, on the edge of his seat. “I was sure it was Marcella.”  
“I was too.”  
The spiders were all hanging out at Peni’s place as she worked on a project next to SP//der to create a spider universe hang out. Peter A. sat on an extra chair beside Noir, who told his story from an armchair. Peter B., Miles, and Porker sat on the couch, while Gwen sat directly above Miles on the ceiling.  
“It makes sense that it was Bracken, really.” Peni said. “With his family in charge, all he could do was blame Marcella.”  
“And the whole egg salad, thing, too!” Peter A. mentioned.   
“It’s always egg salad.” Peter B. responded.  
Peter A.’s phone started beeping as the recognizable sound of his alarm going off, making sure that he would start heading home before anyone got suspicious. Miles started sweating. He had promised himself he would do the thing this time, and unlike the other times they had all gotten together, he was sure he was actually pull it off this time. Which meant he had to do it right now.   
Peter A. started to stand up. “Guess I gotta go.” Miles quickly stood up after him, shifting from one foot to the other for a moment while Peter A. glanced at him. Taking a deep breath, Miles walked over to Peter A. and put his arm on Peter’s shoulder.   
“Hey.”  
“... hey?” Peter A. responded, face turning red. “Look, I gotta go, Aunt May’s going to be mad at me, and Mr. Stark still doesn’t know though he’ll probably figure it out eventually, but for now I gotta go and- uh, see ya!”  
Miles let his hand slide away from Peter’s shoulder Peter rapidly turned around and opened up a portal, practically tripping into it as he attempted to get away from Miles. As the portal closed, Miles hung his head in defeat.  
“Oh come on!!” Porker yelled from behind him. As Miles turned around to face the other spiders, he dodged a pillow that had come from Gwen. She had dropped down from the ceiling and sat were Miles had been a few moments ago.   
“...what?” Miles asked, ducking his head.   
“That’s what you call flirting?” Gwen asked.   
“I wasn’t… flirting,” Miles denied.   
“Spare us the details, kid, we’ve been rooting for you since the beginning.” Peter B. said, waving him off as he stood up to walk besides Miles.   
“If that’s the case, why didn’t you say anything sooner?”  
“Because we knew you were still managing your life as Spiderman.” Peni said. “But now that you’ve starting flirting, we’re officially allowed to intervene.”  
“Officially?” Miles asked.   
“We’ve had a group chat about it since we were able to create group chats.” Gwen said, holding her phone up so that Miles could see it. Just as she said, there was a group chat entitled “they’re dumb and in love”, and the last text was just Peni, screaming. “It was one of the first things we decided.”  
“Am I really that obvious?” Miles whispered, hands over his face.  
“Yes, and Peter’s just that oblivious.” Peter B. said.   
“Now that you’ve started to shoot for first base, we can help get you a honey cooler.” Noir said.   
“And that whole ‘hey’ tactic really doesn’t work.” Gwen said.   
Miles hung his head again, thinking of his Uncle. He sighed before glancing back up, where even Peni had stopped working in order to deal with the situation. “Well, what do you suggest I do?’  
“Peter’s pretty oblivious, as you said, so the gang decided you should just ask him to spend a night together.”  
“A date?” Miles’ voice went up at least three octaves.  
“That’s what you want, right?” Porker asked.   
“Well, I mean, yea, but… fine.” Miles sighed once again. “I didn’t think about that though, what should we do? When do I ask him? How do I ask him? What should I-”  
“You’re overthinking this.” Gwen said. “Just ask him to go hang out with you sometime, do something romantic.”  
“Like what?”  
“Candlelight dinner and a movie, that always charms a looker.” Noir said.  
“You should hang out at a lab sometime, talk science! I know Peter would love that!” Peni suggested.  
Porker stood up on the couch. “There’s this new octopi massage place in my dimension, you should try there!”  
“Just go roller skating, it’s only your first date.” Gwen said.  
Miles blinked and looked at Peter. “What about you, do you have any ideas?”  
“Nah, MJ asked me out first.” Peter said.   
“Of course she did.” Miles muttered.   
“Hey, I’m the literal worst at romance.” After Miles’ advice, Peter had asked MJ for forgiveness and the two had started dating again.   
Miles thought for a moment before looking over at Peni. “I guess Peter would enjoy talking about science. Do you mind giving me a crash course in things we might end up talking about?” He asked.  
“Sure thing!” Peni responded, smiling.   
“I can’t believe I’m learning science out of my own free will.”  
“The things we do for love.” Porker sighed.

“Oh, uh- Peter?” Miles asked. “Do you think you could help me with some homework? We’d need to head into the school’s lab, but I can sneak you in…”  
Miles, Peter A., Noir and Porker were hanging out at Miles’ dorm while Ganke was out. While Miles had told Ganke of everything, he still left the room occasionally while everyone was there, a little overwhelmed and understanding that they wanted to hang out together. The only problem with this was that now Miles could practically feel Porker and Noir rooting from behind him.  
“Sure! But couldn’t Peni help? She’s really good at… well, any kind of science, really.”  
“Oh, uh, she’s busy right now.”  
“What’s she doing?”  
“Uh, she’s got a, crime, thing, to solve.” Peter blinked at Miles in confusion. “Plus it’s hard to understand what she’s saying when she starts talking science.”  
Peter gave a small smile. “Oh, I mean- I’m always happy to help, I was just curious and all. Noir, Porker, are you coming?” Peter turned to the two, an unreadable expression on his face.   
“I’ve just realized that I’ve got some photographs to take!” Porker said.   
“And I really should head out of here- crime waits for no one.” Wind blew Noir’s costume around, despite the fact that they were all inside.   
Miles watched as they hastily headed into a portal before turning back to Peter. “I guess we should get going ourselves.” He stammered.   
“Lead the way.”

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Miles groaned. “The diagram says that C₆H₁₂O₆ has to be on the product side of the reaction!”  
“It is a product in combustion, it just doesn’t always appear as C₆H₁₂O₆. Sometimes it’s a part of the different parts of the product, like here.” Peter pointed down at the equation in front of them.   
“But how do I know if it’s combustion or just a reaction that has 6 C’s, 12 H’s, and 6 O’s?”  
“A reaction with 6 carbon, 12 hydrogen and 6 oxygen as a product is combustion.” Peter responded. Miles sighed.  
“Fine, fine.” He scribbled down the answer to the last question on his paper. While originally the plan was to mess around with some of the lab equipment, it had turned to actually helping Miles with his homework as he complained about how confusing it was. Plus, Peter was determined to help when he first walked in, not knowing why they went to the lab.   
“Is that everything?” Peter asked.   
“That’s the last question.” Miles responded, pulling out his notebook and shoving the paper in there. “Thanks for the help.”  
“No problem!” Peter responded.  
Silence descended on the lab for a moment after Miles had finished putting away his homework.   
“Sooooo… we should do this again sometime.”  
Peter blinked back again before nodding, messing with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. “Yea, anytime you need help with stuff from school.”  
Miles mentally yelled at himself. He realized that the whole interaction, while filled with blushing and a bit of awkwardness, had not really been a date at all. “Well, I was actually wondering-”  
Before he could finish his sentence, Peter’s phone went off. “Crap, that’s Mr. Stark! I gotta go, I’ll see you in a little bit-” Peter fumbled with both his phone and the goober before opening a portal and hopping through.   
“Yea… see you.” Miles hadn’t even finished his sentence before Peter had disappeared.

“But you’re so cute together!” Gwen exclaimed.   
“Yea and I- wait, cute?” Miles gave a small smile and fiddled with his fingers as he explained what happened to the spider gang, minus Peter A.   
“So cute.” Gwen said.   
“It’s just- what if he isn’t even gay? What if he’s dating someone else? What if he doesn’t like me? Am I supposed to-”  
“Miles, calmed down, we already asked that ourselves.” Peter B. said.   
“All of us are bi, remember? We even uncovered Peter B.’s sexuality while doing so.” Peni reminded him.   
“The Bi-der gang!” Porker exclaimed.   
“He isn’t dating someone else, he has no photos, knicknacks, habits, or contacts that say otherwise.” Noir said.   
“And he really likes you.” Peter B. said, a hand comfortably on Miles shoulder.   
“Really?” Miles asked.   
“Really.”  
“You should see the way he looks at you!” Porker said.  
“The infatuated adoration in his eyes is like a spring river, light and joyous yet deep and overflowing.”   
“I think that’s the happiest comparison I’ve ever heard Noir make.” Peter B. said.  
Miles blinked and looked up at the group in front of him. “Well... what do you guys think I should do?”  
“I think it’s time for my idea.” Gwen grinned. “Do you know how to roller skate?”

Peter A. had agreed to teach him how to roller skate, and the next day, Peter and Miles met up after school in Gwen’s dimension to head over to the local roller rink. Now, all laced up and ready to skate, Miles realized how much he was not ready to fall.   
“I’ve never roller skated before, you’ll have to go easy on me.” Miles said.  
“Oh, it’s okay- the first thing you need is confidence.” Peter took Miles’ hand and stepped out onto the rink.   
Miles would have had his full attention on the fact that he was holding Peter A.’s hand if it weren’t for the fact that they had just stepped straight into the middle of the rink. He figured they would have started with him awkwardly clinging to the side of the rink, Peter laughing beside him, but instead he was clinging to Peter for dear life.   
“Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god-” Miles’ hand clutched Peter’s as the other swung around wildly. Almost as soon as he had gained some sense of balance, Peter’s own arm went up before he crashed, bringing Miles with him.   
The two groaned for a second before Peter spoke. “So… maybe I don’t know how to roller skate.”  
Miles was still at a loss for words as he sat in the middle of the rink, praying everyone would skate around them. “You don’t?”  
“...yes. No. I mean- I got MJ to teach me yesterday, so that I could help you out and all, it’s just I didn’t account for the fact that having y- uh, someone holding my hand would distract me, and-” Miles tuned out of Peter’s ramblings as soon as he said MJ. He imagined Peter and MJ, laughing together as Peter learned how to skate, falling in love at the rink. He sighed, thinking how stupid it was that he was even trying to “woo” Peter, as Noir called it. Peter B. had ended up with MJ, and now Peter A. was spending an awful lot of time with the MJ of his world. Miles worried that MJ would end up with Peter A.   
Whatever made him happy, he guessed.   
Knowing he couldn’t continue trying to date Peter A., Miles slowly made his way up. Peter beside him started to get up, picking himself up as he offered a hand to Miles while he continued to ramble.   
“I figured you needed help and if you went to me for help than no one else know how to roller skate, which I thought was kinda weird, but I didn’t know if it was common in your dimension, especially when you mentioned we should go to Gwen’s dimension-”  
“Peter.” Miles interrupted. He took the hand Peter offered and got back to his feet before quickly sliding his hand away. “It’s fine if you don’t know, I can just head back, find someone else.”  
Miles was too busy looking at his shoes to see Peter’s crestfallen expression. “Are you sure?” Peter asked. “I can always-”  
“I’m sure.” Miles responded. God, how could he be so dumb?

“How could you be so dumb?!” Peni fumed. “It would have been perfect! You could have learned how to skate together, falling on top of each other at one point and kissing and everything!”  
“That’s the problem!” Miles responded. “He did that with MJ the other day!”  
“I think you’re missing the point in his ramblings, there, kid.” Noir said.   
“I think I found the right point.” Miles retorted.   
“Miles, Noir’s talking about the fact that Peter learned how to skate just so he could spend time with you.” Peter B. said exasperatedly. “Did you not hear that part?”  
“He… just said that MJ had taught him.”  
“He said that MJ had just taught him yesterday in order to help you out today.” Noir said.  
“Trust the investigator, he knows, Miles.” Gwen told him.   
“You really think so?”  
“I know so.” Gwen said.  
Miles chewed the fingernail of his thumb for a second before speaking. “Well, what should I do next?”

“Hey, a new Chics in White is coming out in Peni’s dimension, I was wondering if you wanted to come see it with me?” Miles asked Peter while everyone else went to grab food. It was attempt number three, and the third time’s a charm, right? The movie was Noir’s idea, though Miles had quickly rejected the candlelight dinner portion of the plan.   
“Chics in White? It’s Men in Black in our dimension.” Peter A. said. “And yea, that sounds fun- who all’s going?”  
Miles blanked for a moment as he tried to come up with an excuse. “Everyone’s super busy. During all of the showings.” Miles blinked. “All of them.” Why didn’t he just say he wanted it to be a date?  
“Oh, uh, sure. When is it?”  
“Tomorrow, at seven. I can always get different tickets if you want, though.”  
“Oh, no, that sounds great.” Peter smiled. “I’ll make sure to be there.”

Awkward. The whole thing had been awkward.   
Peter A. had teleported into Peni’s universe at 6:30, and the two of them started walking towards the theater. Silence had filled the air as they desperately tried to make small talk, asking questions about everything from school to movie snacks, all of which had eventually fallen right back into silence, even though they argued about whether the name Sour Patch Kids or Sour Punch Adults was dumber for a while.   
They had made it to the movie, grabbed popcorn, and plopped into their seats. The movie was admittedly good, and the two had enjoyed it. They had talked about the plot for a while as they headed back to Peni’s place, however some sort of wall had hung in the air. They had given awkward goodbye’s to each other and Peter had hopped back to his dimension. Miles had mentally berated himself during his entire patrol that night.   
The spider people were doing much of the same thing.   
“Miles, come on!” Gwen said. “Peter A. probably didn’t even think it was a date because you ‘asked us all’ first, apparently.”  
“I know, I know, but… I just, I don’t know, I chickened out, I wasn’t prepared for that question.”  
“You have to be prepared for everything.” Noir said.   
Miles sighed at the spider group, thinking about Peter A. “I feel like maybe we weren’t supposed to be together.”  
“Yes you are.” Peter B. said. “Don’t get all emotional, everyone’s ideas just failed, it happens.”  
An idea struck in Miles as Gwen started talking. “Great help there, Peter.”  
“I’m not wrong, am I?”  
“Well I know what you should try next.” Miles stuck his thought to the side as he looked up at Porker. “I’ll get you two reservations at the knew Spa in my universe- ones with octopi massages and everything, how about it?”  
Something deep, deep down inside of Miles knew how terribly wrong this was going to go. Sadly, his mouth responded instead of that feeling. “Sure- went can you get them?”  
“When can you get a date?”

“Hey, so if you’re not busy tonight, I’ve got two extra tickets to a spa in Porker’s dimension, something about massages given by octopi. Peni updated the disguises, so we’d be fine- how about it?”  
The disguises were used so that each of the spiders could head into each other’s dimension without suspicion. It never actually changed them, just how they looked, in order for everyone to fit in. Miles and Peter A. still couldn’t get over themselves in their anime form.   
“Sure, that sounds wild- what time is it?”  
“A couple of hours or so.” Miles mentally high-fived himself after his success. I mean, how could someone not think that going to the spa together was a date?  
“See you at four, then!”

 

Miles still had no idea how Porker’s universe function. When they first decided to go visit, they were worried that they would have to wear costumes to fit in, an idea that led to a full fledged argument between Gwen, Peter and Miles over the correct term; Fuzzy, Furry, or Fluffy. Luckily for them, they didn’t have to become any of these things in order to visit Porker’s universe. Porker just gave them ridiculous glasses complete with fake noses and mustaches and no one suspected a thing.   
“Sure thing, Peter. Ready?”  
“Oh- yea, yup!” Miles opened the portal and gestured for Peter to go first, watching him head in.  
Miles hopped in after Peter and saw the dimensions pass him before he landed in Porker’s apartment. He took a second to adjust to the cartoonish atmosphere before finding Peter, who was laughing down at him.   
Miles stuck his tongue out and got back up. “Ready to go?”  
“Yup!” Peter seemed awfully nervous- was he okay with going on a date with Miles? He said he was okay and everything, Miles was sure. Giving a small smile, Miles led the way out of the apartment and down the stairs, following the directions to the spa that Porker had recommended.  
Peter and Miles argued the terminology of Fluffy’s versus Furry’s as they walked down the street, taking in the diversity of the animals in the city. They soon turned into the spa doors and were greeted by the receptionist, a pigeon that seemed quite small in comparison to the two of them.   
“Welcome to Octospa, how may I help you today?” Miles watched the pigeon juggle a phone for a moment before coming back to reality.  
“I have two reservations that my friend bought us- his name is Peter Porker?” The pigeon scanned the computer for a moment before looking back up at them. “Can I see your reservations?”  
Miles placed the papers in his hand onto the table. The pigeon (somehow) smiled. “And what are your names?”  
Miles came up with a last name on the fly, looking back at Peter. “Miles… Fluffy.”   
Peter glared back at Miles for a moment before facing the receptionist. “I’m Peter Furry.”  
“Well, Mr. Fluffy, Mr. Furry, take a right at the end of the hallway there and you can get your massages. Is this your first date? You’re quite young.”  
“Oh, no.” Peter responded, and Miles internally screamed. How could two people going to a spa NOT be a date? Miles thought that Porker’s plan had been drastic, but apparently it wasn’t drastic enough.  
So lost in his head, Miles didn’t see Peter’s expression as he looked at Miles.  
“Oh, sorry- like I said, it’s the right at the end of the hallway. Have a nice time!”  
Miles almost felt like he was doing the walk of shame as he headed towards the room. He was glad he was first, so Peter couldn’t see his expression. Embarrassed, frustrated- the masks were great, but they didn’t cover everything.  
The rest of the not-date was spent in awkward silence. The octopi massages were probably the weirdest thing that Miles had done, and Miles had done a lot of strange things. The sauna that they went to was really weird too, especially since it smelled of cook meats, like chicken and bacon. Miles and Peter had exchanged expressions when they realized the smells were coming from the patrons.   
After that, they walked back to Porker’s apartment, waved goodbye, and headed back to their dimensions. Miles almost cried.  
Alright, Miles might have cried.

“I knew he was oblivious, but that’s just ridiculous!” Gwen said.   
“How is he me in a different dimension?” Noir asked.   
Peter B. sighed and shook his head. “I ask myself that every day.”  
Miles paced the length of his room. Every single one of their plans had failed- except for Peter B.’s, but he hadn’t come up with anything anyways.   
None of them were helping, and Miles had almost no one else to turn to. If he asked his parents, they would insist on meeting Peter first, and Miles wanted to figure it all first before even starting to think of a backstory for Peter. Besides, Miles hadn’t really come out to his parents, though he was planning to do so soon, as they had become closer over the last couple of months.  
Uncle Aaron… couldn’t help, and the only other person he could think of was Peter B.’s MJ and Aunt May. And they would probably just tell him to go out there and ask Peter, which Miles really should do, but how was he supposed to do that?  
There was only one other person he hadn’t turned to ask for help, and it wasn’t Peter A.   
Peter B. watched Miles continue to pace the dorm. “You have an idea, don’t you?”   
Miles paused and looked up. “...Maybe? I have… like, twelve percent of a plan.”  
Gwen smiled at him. “Well, what do you want us to do?”  
“I need you to make sure no one sees us.”

Peter A. landed in Miles’ dimension, proud that he hadn’t landed on his face this time. He looked up to see Miles giving a small smile.   
“There you are!”  
Peter looked around, finding the rest of the spider people absent. “Where is everyone?”  
“I don’t actually know, they’re usually here by now.”  
“I know, everyone’s shown up before me for the entire time we’ve done this.”  
Miles shrugged and stood up from his bed, walking over beside Peter. “Yea, well.” Peter turned his head as Miles slowly got closer to Peter and put his arm on Peter’s shoulder, just like last time. “Hey.” Peter looked down at Miles’ arm and looked back at him in confusion before Miles spoke again. “You’re it.”  
Miles dodged Peter just in time before hopping out of the open window. Peter chased after him, scaling the side of the building before they reached the rooftops. By the time Peter made it to the top, Miles was already an entire building over.  
“That’s not fair, you got an early start!”  
Miles smirked back at him. “Then you better catch up!”  
Peter grinned and started running faster, pumping his legs as he jumped over the buildings. He laughed as he chased Miles, feeling alive as the sun set in front of him and the cool air started whipping against his skin.   
Peter finally managed to catch up to Miles as he slowed, tagging him. Miles feigned exhaustion and collapsed on the top of the building that they had just climbed.   
Smiling, Peter plopped down beside Miles as he crawled towards the edge of the building. They both adjusted so that their legs hung off the edge of the building.   
“You know, this is the best place to see the sunsets in Brooklyn. It’s one of the tallest buildings.”  
Peter glanced up to see the sky in bright oranges and pinks, contrasting against the New York skyline. “This is- amazing.”  
Miles gave a small smile and looked over to Peter. “Yea.” Peter pulled his attention away from the view as he looked at Miles, who for some reason, started to get really nervous. Miles closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
“So, I’ve been trying to do this thing, the past couple of days. It… hasn’t gone great, but I still want to try.”  
“That’s always good. If you really want something, you have to keep trying for it, right?” Peter smiled.  
“‘You can’t be anyone else, you just have to be you.’ That’s what you told me, right? Well, I finally decided to take your advice for this thing.” Peter started to get nervous himself. “Do you think it will go over well?”  
“I mean, it kinda depends on the thing- but, you should always be yourself, you know?” Peter shifted to turn away from the sunset and focus his attention on Miles. Peace descended for a moment before Peter spoke. “Miles?”  
“Do you want to go on a date?” Miles finally opened his eyes, speaking rapidly. “With me?” Miles looked Peter in the eyes, a sort of hopeful fear on his face.  
Peter’s eyes widened for a moment before nodding. “Uh, yea, I-” He paused, gathering himself. “Yea, I would really like that.”  
“Re-wait, really?” Miles said.   
“Yes, I’ve actually liked you for a while, I’m uh- actually surprised you haven’t noticed.”  
“You’re surprised? According to the spider gang and I, we’ve gone on at least four dates!”  
“Four?”  
“Yes!”  
Peter and Miles started to relax, finding each other more interesting than the sunset around them. “When?”  
“Well, the first time was when you helped me with homework in the lab. That was Peni’s idea, though it really wasn’t romantic. Gwen suggested we went roller skating-”  
“MJ and Ned told me it was a date! But you left?”  
Miles rubbed the back of his neck. “You mentioned MJ, and I just kind of figured…”  
“That I was dating her? I could never, she’s my friend!” Now it was Peter’s turn to look bashful .”That, and she’s kinda scary.”  
“When you mentioned you went roller skating with her the day before, I figured it was on a date and I… I chickened out.”  
“I literally hung out with MJ to make sure I wouldn’t make a fool of myself! She kept telling me it was a date, but when you left half-way through I figured it wasn’t!”  
Miles groaned and put his hand over his face. “Well, it was supposed to be.”   
Peter blinked and looked at Miles, attention rapt. “What were the other times?”  
“When we went to see Chics in White-”  
“But you said everyone was busy!”  
“I… might have lied.”  
Peter lightly shoved Miles. “Obviously!”  
Miles chuckled as Peter smiled. “Okay, what was the last time?”  
“The spa.”  
“You wanted to be furry’s for a date?” Miles’ shoved him as Peter gave a mischievous grin.   
“It was Porker’s idea, shut up.”  
“But you went through with it.”  
“I was desperate, okay? I figured it was obvious that as spa would be a date, but then you went and told the receptionist that it wasn’t…”  
Peter put his hands to his face. “I panicked. I figured it would be less awkward for you to correct me that way than if I said it was a date and it wasn’t, but then I realized it would be weird either way. MJ and Ned were so mad at me when I told them.”  
“How much have you told them about this?”  
“Um- pretty much everything.”  
“I thought MJ didn’t know you were Spiderman?”  
“MJ just thinks you’re another intern, though I’m pretty sure she knows something’s up.” Peter sighed. “I’m pretty sure she knows everything. Ned will think it’s cool that I’m dating someone from another dimension, though!”  
Miles’ face heated up as Peter glanced at him. “What’s wrong?”  
“Oh, uh- nothing. It’s just… dating.”  
Peter shook Miles’ arm. “I know, right.”  
Miles smiled softly, deciding not to point out the fact that just because they were going on a date, they were not dating. He liked it better that way.   
“Oh god, dating- Aunt May’s going to figure out eventually, I guess I better figure out how to tell her. And what about Mr. Stark?”  
Miles looked at Peter. “We’ll figure it out.” He leaned back, taking in the view as his hand brushed against Peter’s.   
“Together?”  
“Always.”


End file.
